Send your own tribute
by percabethfreak
Summary: i NEED tributes for my hunger games story!its about a girl from 4 whose been put in the hunger games... and one of her mentors is one of my favorite characters finnick ordair! i need charcters so just foll out my form and i might add your character.
1. Chapter 1

Syot: THE 67TH HUNGER GAMES

Okay everyone, so I'm writing a hunger games story and I need tributes ! I have a main character and a few others figured out but I need some more. All tributes must have a COMPLETED form filled out. I also need some escorts and mentors so there will be a form for those to. I will be using some from the books though. AND KEEP IT ORIGINAL! NO MARY OR GARY SUES! Please don't submit more than 3 characters, I want to give everyone a chance. I DO NOT NEED ANY MENTORS OR THE GIRL TRIBUTE FROM DISTRICT 4. I HAVE THOSE FIGURED OUT.

TRIBUTE FORM!

NAME :

GENDER :

AGE (12-18):

DISTRICT:

APPEARANCE:

PERSONALITY:

FAMILY:

FRIENDS :

PAST:

WEAPON OF CHOICE:

LIKES /DISLIKES:

TALENTS:

REAPED OR VOLUNTEER:

STRATEGY:

INTERESTS:

STRENGTHS:

WEAKNESSES:

FEARS:

TOKEN:

UP FOR ALLIANCE:

IF SO WHO ARE PREFERRED ALLIES (CAREER / SPECIFIC DISTRICT) :

OPINION OF CAPITAL :

ASSETS (SURVIVAL SKILLS) :

ROMANCE :

ADDITIONAL INFO :

MENTOR /ESCORT FORM!

DISTRICT :

PERSONALITY :

APPEARANCE :

AGE :

INTERESTS :

There is no deadline for this. But submit characters soon because I am not going to wait.

These forms are strictly a guideline. I might have to change things about your characters. Submit soon

-percabethfreak!


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back on Fanfiction and I'm going to post the beginning of my syot story, but I need more characters! Not just tributes but mentors/escorts too and I need them soon so I can put them in my story. I will try and follow districts and details on the character but I might have to switch things around. I'll do my best! Here are the forms again. Submit characters soon! I will be doing this story by my characters pov and it will be the 67th hunger games and Finnick will be a mentor a long with another of not characters. My story should be posted in the naxt few day but I will be characters for the next chapters! So submit soon!

I will try to post the first 2 chapters by next Monday, because I'm moving and its kind of a mad house so I won't really be able to post for a while starting next week,so I'll write in the car and hopefully get a few chapters done. I'm going to be in the car for a few days so I should get a good few chapters done but until my computers set up at my new house I won't be able to post. I'll try to keep everyone updated! And here are the forms!

I DO NOT NEED ANY MENTORS OR THE TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICT 4. I HAVE THOSE FIGURED OUT.

TRIBUTE FORM!

NAME :

GENDER :

AGE (12-18):

DISTRICT:

APPEARANCE:

PERSONALITY:

FAMILY:

FRIENDS :

PAST:

WEAPON OF CHOICE:

LIKES /DISLIKES:

TALENTS:

REAPED OR VOLUNTEER:

STRATEGY:

INTERESTS:

STRENGTHS:

WEAKNESSES:

FEARS:

TOKEN:

UP FOR ALLIANCE:

IF SO WHO ARE PREFERRED ALLIES (CAREER / SPECIFIC DISTRICT) :

OPINION OF CAPITAL :

ASSETS (SURVIVAL SKILLS) :

ROMANCE :

ADDITIONAL INFO :

MENTOR /ESCORT FORM!

DISTRICT :

PERSONALITY :

APPEARANCE :

AGE :

INTERESTS :

I'll post soon Luv yas

-percabethfreak


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone,  
I need ideas for my areana and I still need so everyone knows, the tributes from 1,2, and the tributes sent in will most likely become careers and any other tributes that would like to be. Please reveiw and characters and ideas. I'm currently moving across the country and will post chapters as soon as I can.

KEEP IT ORIGINAL! NO MARY OR GARY SUES! Please don't submit more than 3 characters, I want to give everyone a chance. I DO NOT NEED ANY MENTORS OR THE TRIBUTEs FROM DISTRICT 4. I HAVE THOSE FIGURED OUT.

TRIBUTE FORM!

NAME :

GENDER :

AGE (12-18):

DISTRICT:

APPEARANCE:

PERSONALITY:

FAMILY:

FRIENDS :

PAST:

WEAPON OF CHOICE:

LIKES /DISLIKES:

TALENTS:

REAPED OR VOLUNTEER:

STRATEGY:

INTERESTS:

STRENGTHS:

WEAKNESSES:

FEARS:

TOKEN:

UP FOR ALLIANCE:

IF SO WHO ARE PREFERRED ALLIES (CAREER / SPECIFIC DISTRICT) :

OPINION OF CAPITAL :

ASSETS (SURVIVAL SKILLS) :

ROMANCE :

ADDITIONAL INFO :

MENTOR /ESCORT FORM!

DISTRICT :

PERSONALITY :

APPEARANCE :

AGE :

INTERESTS :

There is no deadline for this. But submit characters soon because I am not going to wait. I need the characters soon because I am going to put some of them in the third chapter of my story. My first chapter is posted.

These forms are strictly a guideline. I might have to change things about your characters. Submit soon

-percabethfreak!"


End file.
